


Zakazany owoc

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [2]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Świadoma praw i obowiązków…, pomyślała, lecz w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej wypadku każde z tych słów to kłamstwo.
Series: BrzyDrabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Zakazany owoc

**Zakazany owoc**

_Świadoma praw i obowiązków…_ , pomyślała, lecz w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej wypadku każde z tych słów to kłamstwo. Sięgając po to, do czego absolutnie nie miała prawa, przekroczyła nie tylko swoje obowiązki, ale też granice przyzwoitości. Targana sprzecznymi, ale jednocześnie niezwykle silnymi emocjami, nie była świadoma tego, co robi. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyła. Posłuchała głosu serca i postanowiła być szczęśliwa. Za wszelką cenę. Do osiągnięcia tego stanu brakowało jej jednej rzeczy — pieniędzy. Violetta, przywłaszczając sobie służbową kartę i korzystając z niej bez opamiętania, w ogóle nie przewidziała przykrych konsekwencji, które teraz miała ponieść.


End file.
